


Catasstrophe

by tangibleHallucination



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, drunken lovin', ha, not really - Freeform, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangibleHallucination/pseuds/tangibleHallucination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe going to the bar with his (moderately) alcoholic partner wasn’t the best idea Joseph had ever come up with. Better than letting him go alone? Yes. Better than taking Kidman up on her offer to take one for the team? Debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catasstrophe

So maybe going to the bar with his (moderately) alcoholic partner wasn’t the best idea Joseph had ever come up with. Better than letting him go alone? Yes. Better than taking Kidman up on her offer to take one for the team? Debatable. 

It wasn’t that he minded going out with Sebastian, it was just the matter of getting him home that was the problem. The Spaniard was a tank, and he wasn’t happy with his state of intoxication until he wasn’t able to walk without assistance. This, of course, left Joseph to be his, literal, crutch. 

He reminds himself that this is better than letting Sebastian take his chances on the streets alone. He’s a high functioning alcoholic, but he would still probably get his ass kicked and mugged before he was able to come to his senses and whip out some mace. Or his gun. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, this was better than reporting Sebastian for doing something stupid. Again. 

“Walk fas’er,” Sebastian mumbles, head hanging slightly with the way his arm was slung over Joseph’s shoulders. 

“Stop dragging your feet,” is the half hearted response Joseph gives. 

The taller detective only gives a grumble in response. Well, Joseph thought it was a grumble. Maybe he was just about to throw up? With that thought in mind, Joseph picks up the pace a bit, quickly making his way back to his partners apartment. 

Getting Sebastian through the front door was only the third biggest challenge of the night. The second was getting him up the stairs. Once they were inside, Joseph leans the other against the wall so that he has a chance to turn and lock the door. 

“Alright, you old dog, let’s get you-“ Joseph turns to face Sebastian once more, but he trails off when he notices the other moving closer to him. 

Whether it was to keep him steady or to keep the shorter detective trapped, Joseph wasn’t sure, but Sebastian had his arms up on either side of his head, pinning him back against the front door. He looks like he’s really struggling with some thoughts in his head, and Joseph opens his mouth to suggest him backing off. Before he can even get a sound out, though, his partner is leaning in and covering Joseph’s mouth with his own. 

Sebastian was drunk, and Joseph wasn’t all that sober, at the moment. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would forget all of this in the morning and blame it all on the alcohol. With that thought in mind, Joseph kisses him back, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle, moving his lips easily against his partner’s. 

Taking the reciprocation as encouragement, Sebastian takes half a step forwards, pressing his body up against his partners to further trap him against the door. His hands move to pull at Joseph’s shirt, and he reluctantly pulls away to get the offending garment up and over his head. Joseph holds a hand out quickly to catch his glasses, the collar of his shirt having snagged them from his face. He didn’t want a repeat of the first time this had happened. 

He sets his glasses down, balancing them precariously on a few hooks of a key rack by the door, hoping that it would be enough to keep them from tumbling to the floor. His train of thought is pulled from his eyewear back to his body as his partner starts to trail his lips down his neck. That was a pretty sensitive spot for him, and he can’t help but rock his hips up against his partner’s. 

Sebastian groans low in his throat at the friction, and he bites into the crook of Joseph’s neck, his hands coming down to hold the other’s hips as he grinds into him. Joseph thinks he hears a muffled swear against his skin, but the blood is rushing south too quickly to really be sure. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Joseph thinks that it might be better to get this over with quickly. Reaching down, he unbuttons the front of the other detective’s pants and slips a hand in, rubbing more firmly against him. He can feel Sebastian growing harder under his touch, and it makes his head spin a little more. This time he’s sure he hears the taller man curse, and he can’t help but laugh lightly as the other rocks into his touch. 

Sebastian can’t take much more of the teasing, and he pull’s Joseph’s hand from his pants, using the grip on his wrist to flip the other over, pressing his chest flush against the door as he grinds against his ass. He wastes little time with pushing his pants and boxers down past his thighs, and he reaches around to unbutton Joseph’s pants and do the same to him. 

Tension comes with a long pause after Sebastian finally get’s Joseph’s pants around his ankles, the only sound being heavy breathing against the nearly tangible confusion. 

“What?” Joseph prompts. “Come on, already.” 

Sebastian shakes his head. “Joseph, I can’t find your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools!
> 
> If you make this more popular than Family Game Night, I will rewrite this into a serious porno.


End file.
